


Pasties and Friendship

by saliache



Series: Gondolindrim [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Maeglin and Salgant as friends, Salgant is basically elf Santa, and gives people food as presents, except he cooks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saliache/pseuds/saliache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maeglin and Salgant, being friends. Now with 100% more food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pasties and Friendship

Maeglin was in one of his rare good moods today; the miner and smith was unusually cheerful as he described a lode of silver his men had tapped into recently. 

"Just think! We won’t have to worry about fulfilling Turgon’s commission now!" he enthused, sketching out the rough dimensions of what had to be Turgon’s commission in the air. "The ore is very pure, too. One of my friends has been asking for some for quite some time now." 

Salgant perked up that news. “Oh?” he asked. “A friend not of the House of the Mole? This is good news indeed! Might I meet him some day?” 

Maeglin flushed. “He’s- he’s… ah… that new smith. Enerdhil’s apprentice.” The one who had made the great green gem that was all the talk in Gondolin. Rumor had it that the thing had been crafted with the deep arts and possessed considerable power, but Salgant had greater concerns. 

"The jewelsmith?" Salgant allowed his smile to twist wryly. "Certainly not one of the House of the Mole, then." 

"But a good friend nonetheless," Maeglin plowed on determinedly. His sharp eyes flashed with sudden annoyance, and Salgant had the feeling that one or more people had tried to ‘discourage’ this friendship. 

"Tell me about him," he suggested instead, and Maeglin was off, lauding his newfound companion’s enthusiasm for his craft and eagerness to share as the two Lords ambled through the Third Quarter. 

Salgant nodded as Maeglin’s rambling came to a close, and brought out the reason he had sought his friend. ”He sounds wonderful,” he admitted, and carefully chose a pair of borage and mint pasties. “Now, try this and tell me what you think.” 


End file.
